(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling/heating air conditioning device for regulating temperature, which pumps an airflow exhausted from a space in an air conditioning object such as inside of a room or vehicle to the external through the external heat exchanger disposed at the external of the air conditioning object such as outside of the room or vehicle so as to equalize the temperature of the fluid flowing through the internal of the external heat exchanger by means of the temperature difference between the internal and external of the air conditioning object.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, during the use of a cooling/heating air conditioning device, due to the need for external ventilation, vent holes are typically disposed in a window type air conditioning device to perform the external ventilation, alternatively, a window type main unit is cooperated with a ventilating device such as a ventilator or total heat exchanging ventilating device to perform the external ventilation. However, the pity is that, heretofore, when the aforementioned window type air conditioning device or split type air conditioning device is operated as a cooler, the airflow of a relatively lower temperature exhausted from the space of an air conditioning object such as inside of a room has not been used to facilitate the decreasing of the temperature of an external heat exchanger which is disposed outdoors as a condenser, and when the air conditioning device is operated as a heater, the exhausted airflow of a relatively higher temperature has not been used to facilitate the increasing of the temperature of the external heat exchanger which is disposed outdoors as an evaporator.